CHARACTERS OF AOT
Main character ; Eren Yeager (エレン・イェーガー Eren Yēgā, alt. "Eren Jaeger"a) Main article: Eren Yeager : Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook1 (English) :: The main protagonist of the series who after witnessing his mother being devoured by a smiling Titan, dedicates the rest of his life to their eradication. After graduating fifth in his cadet class, he is swallowed by a bearded Titan during his first mission in Trost.1 However, he soon reappears as a 15-meter (49 ft) Rogue Titan who fights other Titans on equal ground.12 His ability makes him the target of multiple parties that include those who see him as a tool to eradicate the Titans, other humans who can become Titans, and those who perceive Eren as an rebellion-inducing threat to the status quo.2,3 Placed into the Survey Corps' Special Operations Squad, he attempts to control his Titan-changing ability and discovers he has other abilities as well. Author Hajime Isayama stated that Eren's Titan form's physique was modeled after middleweight mixed martial artist Yushin Okami.23 Bryce Papenbrook portrayed Eren in the English adaptation of the anime, including the character's guttural screams and the "raw sound" and "disgusting and dirty" voice of Eren's Titan form.4 ; Mikasa Ackerman (ミカサ・アッカーマン Mikasa Akkāman)b : Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa (Japanese), Trina Nishimura56 (English) :: Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa is the last-known person of Asian descent residing in the Walls.66 She is a quiet and withdrawn girl and maintains a stoic expression, except when Eren is in danger. When Mikasa's parents were killed by slave traders, she went into shock until Eren saves her and motivates her to fight back.66 As a result, she is very protective of Eren, and follows him wherever she can in joining the military and its related divisions and squads.2,3 She graduates at the top of the cadet class,2 and is regarded by officers as an unprecedented genius and prodigy, easily worth a hundred men in battle.3 In the author's blog, Isayama notes that her name comes from the Mikasa, a battleship from the Imperial Japanese Navy.7 ; Armin Arlert (アルミン・アルレルト Arumin Arureruto)c : Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Josh Grelle8 (English) :: Armin is Eren's childhood friend who joins him in the Scouts. He has an inferiority complex, believing he barely passed the combat graduation exam (but was top of the class academically),3 and whining that he hates being cowardly and having to rely on friends all the time.11 Despite his self-perceived shortcomings, he vigorously defends Eren when the Military wanted to fire cannons at them, and is able to bring Eren out of his feral Titan state following the latter's second full transformation where he attacks Mikasa,3 Armin also convinces Eren to let go of his inhibitions regarding Annie so that he could transform and fight her in his Titan state. In the military, he impresses the higher-ups by deducing the human identity of the Female Titan.24 104th Training Corps The members of the 104th Training Corps (第１０４期訓練兵団 Dai-hyakuyon-ki Kunren Heidan) graduating class, of which the top ten cadets are qualified to enlist with the Military Police. In the manga, the top ten cadets were listed by their individual ranks,2 but in the anime, the top ten are recognized as a group.4 Along with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, there are the following members: ; Reiner Braun (ライナー・ブラウン Rainā Buraun) : Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Robert McCollum8 (English) :: Ranked second of the trainee class,2 is adept at gaining the trust of his comrades.4 It is eventually revealed that he is the Armored Titan, who destroyed the gate at Wall Maria. Due to his camaraderie with the graduates, he is beginning to experience fugues that separate his identity as the Armored Titan and his identity as Reiner. According to Reiner, he, along with Bertholt, Annie, and a third companion named Berik was sent to infiltrate the Walls seeking an unknown item he labels as "The Coordinate" which is later revealed as the ability to control other Titans, and was suspicious that Eren might have some connection with it, which was confirmed when Eren learns to use it. ; Bertolt Hoover (ベルトルト・フーバー Berutoruto Fūbā, alt. "Bertholdt"9) : Voiced by: Tomohisa Hashizume (Japanese), David Matranga9 (English) :: Ranked third of the trainee class.2 Highly proficient in various hand-to-hand combat styles. Has potential but lacks self-confidence and has a tendency to leave it to others whenever it comes to showing assertiveness.[volume & issue needed] It is eventually revealed that he is the Colossus Titan who destroyed Wall Maria five years prior. ; Annie Leonhart (アニ・レオンハート Ani Reonhāto) : Voiced by: Yū Shimamura (Japanese), Lauren Landa8 (English) :: Ranked fourth of the trainee class.2 A stoic girl whose father trained her in hand-to-hand combat. During Cadet training, she teaches Eren her skills.4[volume & issue needed] and later joins the Military Police.3 She is ultimately revealed to be the Female Titan and is outed during the Raid of Stohess District storyline where they are inside Wall Sheena.23 Following her defeat by Eren in a Titan vs. Titan fight, she uses her powers to envelop her body in a cocoon to prevent anyone from being able to interrogate her. Her motivations for attacking everyone were to follow her father's orders of treating the world as their enemy.2533 ; Jean Kirstein (ジャン・キルシュタイン Jan Kirushutain, alt. "Jean Kirschtein") : Voiced by: Kishō Taniyama (Japanese), Mike McFarland10 (English) :: Ranked sixth of the trainee class.2 He is hotheaded, and speaks his mind, which gets him in conflicts with Eren.3 He originally desires to join the Military Police as a chance to live safely within Wall Sheena, earning Eren's displeasure. He and Eren have opposing ideals; Jean thinks Eren is suicidal, while Eren thinks Jean is cowardly. In the battle at Trost, he shows leadership skills when he leads a group to retreat to the supply house, although he is shaken up that his decisions led to the deaths of some of his comrades.2 After his close friend Marco dies, he decides to join the Survey Corps.[episode needed] Isayama said that Jean is his favorite character because he says what he thinks.3 ; Marco Bott (マルコ・ボット Maruko Botto) : Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese), Austin Tindle10 (English) :: Ranked seventh of the trainee class.2 He is from the Jinae District. An idealist, he wants to join the Military Police due to his desire to work for the King,3 but is killed during the battle of Trost.[episode needed] It is later revealed that Annie killed him and took his equipment to cover up for the killing of Hange's two test subjects.[volume & issue needed] Marco was close friends with Armin and Jean.[volume & issue needed] ; Connie Springer (コニー・スプリンガー Konī Supuringā, alt. "Conny"10) : Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Clifford Chapin10 (English) :: Ranked eighth of the trainee class, he sports a buzz cut.23 He is from the Ragako District of Wall Rosé. An outgoing and upbeat person, he tries his best to keep his teammates pumped up and does not shy away from encounters with Titans. He initially aims to join the Military Police, but changes his mind after hearing Eren's speech, although he quickly explains that he didn't want to be in the same group as Jean.3 In the end, he joins the Survey Corps.[volume & issue needed] It is later revealed that his mother may be the key to the Titans' mysteries, as she has transformed into a regular Titan.[volume & issue needed] ; Sasha Blouse (サシャ・ブラウス Sasha Burausu, alt. "Sasha Braus") : Voiced by: Yū Kobayashi (Japanese), Ashly Burch10 (English) :: Ranked ninth of the trainee class who sports a ponytail.2 In the anime, she was nicknamed "Potato Girl" (芋女 Imo Onna) when she was caught eating a boiled potato during a drill,114 She sneaks some meat from the officer's quarters to the Garrison forces at Trost.3 She is good at working the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment unconventionally. A hunter from the mountain Daupa District, she joined after getting into an argument with her father when he told her they might have to give up their traditional lifestyle of hunting in favor of farming to support the large number of refugees moving to the area after the fall of Wall Maria. She is also an expert with a bow and arrow, revealed when she uses it to take down a three meter Titan single-handedly while defending a child. ; Krista Lenz (クリスタ・レンズ Kurisuta Renzu, alt. "Christa"10) / Historia Reiss (ヒストリア・レイス Hisutoria Reisu) : Voiced by: Shiori Mikami (Japanese), Bryn Apprill10 (English) :: Ranked tenth in the trainee class2 (due to Ymir holding back during the assessment) and later was put into the 41st squad during the invasion of Trost in the year 850. A kind and beautiful girl who is able to show great care for others, she has been described as a "goddess". However, she later develops a fear of facing the Titans and spends much of her time around Ymir who becomes her closest friend. Originally known as Historia Reiss, the illegitimate child of Lord Reiss, the Head of the Reiss Family, she was shunned by her mother and grandparents who view her as a bother despite her efforts to please them. A few days after the fall of Wall Maria, her father attempted to take her and her mother under his custody but they were intercepted by members of the Wall Cult who views Historia as an unacceptable part of the Reiss Family. She was forced to watch her mother being killed, while confessing that she wished Historia was never born. To save her, her father decides to exile Historia instead of allowing her to be killed, forcing her to adopt the name Krista Lenz a few years before joining the 104th Corps. Her family holds the secret behind the Titans' true origin and nature and it is also suspected that they are also aware of Titans living behind the Walls in human forms. As such, she is important to the plans of Reiner and Bertolt, and Ymir assists them in capturing her despite her efforts to rescue both Ymir and Eren. While talking to each other, Krista soon learns how much Ymir cares about her and why she really wants to take her away from the Walls. After Ymir leaves to help Reiner and Bertolt, Krista lost that hope and joviality she gave her. While in hiding with Eren, she reveals how empty and lost she was after Ymir left since she was the only one who truly cared for her. Krista's relatives always viewed her as a curse and often ignored her. Eren soon snaps Krista out of it, telling her that Ymir wouldn't had wanted her to give in to her despair and would liked for her to take back her life. He admitted when she was Krista, she was a bit too creepy and fake. Eren sees that Historia is a nice girl whom was caught up in the middle of her family's conspiracy along with despair of having her relatives reject her for being born illegitimate. Later it is revealed that the Reiss family is the true royal family, with the official monarch being a figurehead for them, making of Historia a true successor to the throne. She and Eren are captured by Captain Ackerman who sees past the Survey Corps' attempt to overthrow King Fritz. An angry Historia has a reunion with her father, Rod, who apologizes for the way he has treated her. ; Ymir (ユミル Yumiru) : Voiced by: Saki Fujita (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell10 (English) :: A member of the 104th graduating class and a close friend to Krista, to whom she holds romantic feelings. Like Eren, she has the ability to transform at will into a Titan. Her Titan form is only 7-meter (23 ft), but she is easily the most nimble of the Titans, taking down several that are larger than her using only her speed, claws, and teeth. She is ultimately defeated at Castle Utgard and seriously injured, and is captured alongside Eren by the Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan after their identities are all revealed. Ymir admits that she has become human and enjoys doing so because of Krista, as well as revealing that she existed as a Titan outside Wall Maria for over 60 years. During this time, she ate Berik, a friend of Reiner and Bertolt when they were infiltrating humanity. It is implied in chapter 47 that Reiner and Bertolt's companion was a Titan Shifter like them and eating him gave her the ability to return to human form. Initially resisting against Reiner and Bertolt's efforts to capture her and Eren, Ymir later decides to assist them after they assure her that they can protect Krista as well. However, she soon abandons both Reiner and Bertolt to the other titans and instead choosing to follow Connie when he saves Krista, making him realize that Ymir is only serious when she needs to protect the one she loves. She then realizes the reason Reiner and the others were interested in kidnapping Eren. Before returning to assist them, Ymir tells Krista to leave with the other Survey Corps. In the epilogue of Chapter 50.5, Ymir survives the attack on the other titans with Reiner and Bertolt, leading them to the Shiganshina District of Wall Maria. Knowing they can't return home empty handed, she offers herself as their prisoner, despite Bertolt's attempt in getting her to walk away. When Reiner asks why Ymir is willing to sacrifice herself, she reveals her thanks to them because it was the only way she could revert back to her human form. Thinking about Krista and her selfless acts, Ymir smiles knowing that playing god is not so bad. Other membersedit ; Thomas Wagner (トーマス・ワグナー Tōmasu Wagunā) : Voiced by: Shigeyuki Susaki (Japanese), Duncan Brannan8 (English) :: A blond boy from the District of Trost who pursues the Survey Corps after being swayed by Eren's speech on graduation day.3 He joins Eren's group working atop Trost's frontal walls, when the Colossus Titan reappears in 850.3 Following the invasion he is assigned to the 34th squad in the rear vanguard but is killed in action by a Titan.7 ; Mina Carolina (ミーナ・カロライナ Mīna Karoraina) : Voiced by: Chika Anzai (Japanese), Alexis Tipton5 (English) :: A black haired girl with two pigtails from the District of Trost. After graduation she too works with Eren's group with artillery maintenance.3 During the invasion, she is assigned to the 34th squad and while they are going to support the rear vanguard, a Titan grabs her Maneuvering Equipment's zipline, throwing her into a corner, and then eats her.57 ; Nac Tius (ナック・ティアス Nakku Tiasu, alt. Nack Tisus) : Voiced by: Tomoyuki Higuchi (Japanese), Will Short9 (English) :: One of the graduates from the 104th Training Corps. He is a part of the 34th squad sent to support the rear vanguard during the invasion of Trost. He is killed after the squad is ambushed by a group of Titans.57 ; Mylius Zeramuski (ミリウス・ゼルムスキー Miriusu Zerumusukī) : Voiced by: Kazuhiro Fusegawa (Japanese), Joel McDonald5 (English) :: One of the graduates from the 104th Training Corps. He is a part of the 34th squad sent to support the rear vanguard during the invasion of Trost. He is killed after the squad is ambushed by a group of Titans.57 ; Samuel (サムエル Samueru) : Voiced by: Kenji Takahashi (Japanese), David Trosko8 (English) :: A black haired boy who is assigned to the Fixed Artillery Maintenance – Group 4. He is with the group working atop Trost's frontal walls when the Colossus Titan appears and causes the invasion of Trost in the year 850. When the Titan attacks, he is one of the people knocked off the wall while in an unconscious state but is saved from the fatal plummet by Sasha.5 ; Franz (フランツ Furantsu) : Voiced by: Kenta Ōkuma (Japanese), James Chandler9 (English) :: Franz usually has a calm demeanor and chides the tension between Jean and Eren. He has been in a relationship with Hannah ever since being a Corps trainee and would sometimes bicker with her about trivial matters. Because he is always hanging out affectionately with Hannah, Eren assumes they are married,3 and calls them the "idiot husband and wife".[episode needed] During the invasion of Trost, a Titan kills him and leaves only the upper half of his body.5 ; Hannah (ハンナ Hanna, alt. "Hanna"10) : Voiced by: Megumi Satō (Japanese), Tia Ballard10 (English) :: She is in a relationship with Franz ever since being a Corps trainee and would sometimes bicker with him about trivial matters. Eren assumes they are married,3and refers to them as the "idiot husband and wife".[episode needed] During the invasion of Trost she frantically tries to resuscitate Franz after he is killed by a Titan, not wanting to accept his death.5 ; Tom (トム Tomu) : Voiced by: Shigeyuki Susaki (Japanese), Tyler Walker8 (English) :: During the invasion of Trost storyline, he is part of the squad including Jean and Mikasa whose Maneuvering Equipment runs out of fuel.8 ; Daz (ダズ Dazu) : Voiced by: Shūhei Takubo (Japanese), Brad Venable9 (English) :: He joins the group in Trost, but panics when the Titans invade the district. He confides to Marco that he plans to escape but stays after listening to the Pixis's speech.12 He is from the same group originally from the mountains of Krista and Ymir.40 He opts not to join the Survey Corps later on.21 In the anime, he develops an intense fear after Trost is breached and starts vomiting due to panic. Military The Military is divided into three divisions: the Garrison Regiment, the Survey Corps, and the Military Police Brigade. It is commanded by Darius Zackly. Applicants into the Military are first required to enter the Training Corps overseen by Keith Shadis, after which they are allowed to join one of the three divisions. ; Darius Zackly (ダリス・ザックレー Darisu Zakkurē, alt. "Dhalis Zachary"14) : Voiced by: Hideaki Tezuka (Japanese), John Swasey14 (English) :: Darius is the supreme commander of the army, and all members of the Military Police Brigade, the Garrison, and the Survey Corps report to him. After it is revealed that Eren can transform into a titan, Darius makes his first appearance while conducting the trial that will determine Eren's fate. Darius reappears to support Erwin's plan to overthrow the monarchy, after it was proven that the nobles would abandon the people of Wall Rose should it were breached by the Titans. ; Keith Shadis (キース・シャーディス Kīsu Shādisu) : Voiced by: Tsuguo Mogami (Japanese), Patrick Seitz10 (English) :: The instructor who is in charge of the training of the 104th Corp recruits. He has a cleanly shaven face and head except for a small patch of beard beneath his chin. He has a tendency to display the harsh characteristics of a drill instructor, by yelling and antagonizing new recruits in order to learn and teach them of their own strengths and weaknesses. He seems to be acquainted with Eren's father Grisha Yeager. Before the fall of Wall Maria in the year 845, he had served as the Commander of the Survey Corps, which at the time was struggling in vain to find a secure spot to establish a base beyond the Walls. He had a full head of hair at the time. Garrison Regimentedit The Garrison Regiment (駐屯兵団 Chūton Heidan) are the soldiers that protect the towns and reinforce the Walls. They are the first line of defense against the Titans maintaining a defensive stance. They are by far the largest force in the military due to the small number of members in the Military Police Brigade and the high death rate of the Survey Corps. Before the fall of Wall Maria, the Garrison were lazy, undisciplined and at times unreliable, only slightly better than the Military Police Brigade. After the fall of Wall Maria, they've become innovative, tactical, diligent and more reliable. They and the Survey Corps are currently the most reliable military branches. ; Hannes (ハンネス Hannesu) : Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), David Wald10 (English) :: A Garrison soldier who saves Eren and Mikasa during the attack on Shiganshina,1 While Eren finishes cadet training, Hannes becomes a Garrison squad leader. He seeks to repay a debt to the Yeager Family for saving his own wife and family from a deadly disease.3 Hannes assisted Mikasa and the other Survey Corps in rescuing Eren from Reiner and Bertolt. He would later die fighting the Titan that ate Carla Yeager, which leaves a profound effect on both Eren and Mikasa.[volume & issue needed] Isayama said that Hannes and the Garrison Soldiers in volume 1 resemble him the most as they sit around and drink booze.3 ; Hugo (フーゴ Fūgo) : Voiced by: Akio Suyama (Japanese), Tyson Rinehart5 (English) :: One of the soldiers stationed in the District of Shiganshina before the fall of Wall Maria. He has a rather large built physique with a sleek combed back hairstyle. At the start of the series he along with Hannes, while drunk had playfully chided Eren about their relaxed complacency behind the Walls. He was with the Cannon Artillery group providing ground level defence of the Shiganshina Gate for evacuation into the lands of Wall Maria. It was here that he and his group first encountered the Armored Titan, and being unable to stop its charge, fled in fear with his fellow soldiers.[episode needed] ; Mitabi Jarnach (ミタビ・ヤルナッハ Mitabi Yarunahha) : Voiced by: Takanori Hoshino (Japanese), Kyle Hebert5 (English) :: A member of the Garrison in the Trost District.12 Although he appears to be a coward, he manages to drive Titans away from Eren during the attempt to block the hole in Wall Maria, getting crushed in the process. ; Dot Pixis (ドット・ピクシス Dotto Pikushisu, alt. Dot Pyxis) : Voiced by: Masahiko Tanaka (Japanese), R Bruce Elliott9 (English) :: Dot Pixis is the highest-ranking commander of the Southern Territory.12 He is sometimes viewed as eccentric.12 Upon learning about the breach at Trost, he and his men immediately heads there and manages to stop Commander Weilman from shooting Eren after he is revealed to be able to transform into a Titan.11Seeing Eren's Titan powers might help seal the breach at Trost, he manages to rally his soldiers who were earlier on the verge of deserting to protect Eren during his mission.12 Pixis later reappears to support Erwin's plan to overthrow the monarchy, after it was proven that the nobles would abandon the people of Wall Rose should it were breached by the Titans. In a 2010 post on his blog, Isayama stated he modeled Pyxis after Imperial Japanese Army General Akiyama Yoshifuru.12 In 2013, a disgruntled fan began posting death threats on this blog post, raising a heated discussion of Akiyama's participation or lack thereof in the Sino-Japanese Warand the Imperial Japanese rule over Korea.13 ; Ian Dietrich (イアン・ディートリッヒ Ian Dītorihhi) : Voiced by: Yūya Murakami (Japanese), Scott Freeman5 (English) :: Highest rank in all the elite soldiers in the Garrison units. He is the commander who leads the mission to protect Eren and retake Trost.12 However he sacrifices himself to save one of his comrades during the mission. ; Gustav (グスタフ Gusutafu) : Voiced by: Go Shinomiya (Japanese), Keith Kubal10 (English) :: Garrison Chief of Staff. In the anime, he was one of Dot Pyxis' escorts on his visit to Lord Bart's residence. ; Anka Rheinberger (アンカ・ラインベルガー Anka Rainberugā) : Voiced by: Ikumi Hayama (Japanese), Jamie Marchi10 (English) :: In the anime, she was one of Dot Pixis' escorts on his visit to Lord Balto's residence. ; Kitz Weilman (キッツ・ヴェールマン Kittsu Vēruman, alt. "Woerman") : Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura (Japanese), Christopher Sabat8 (English) :: The Commander of the Garrison deployed at the District of Trost. He has a largely unshaven face with a stern appearance. In the anime, when Trost is breached in the year 850, he leaves a group of Corps trainees to defend the fuel storage unit while he and his subordinates flee to the safety of the inner Wall Rosé.11 ; Rico Brzenska (リコ・ブレチェンスカ Riko Burechensuka) : Voiced by: Michiko Kaiden (Japanese), Morgan Garrett9 (English) :: The squad leader of the 1st Division Elite Force in charge of protecting Eren during their mission to reclaim the Trost District. She is the sole survivor of the division. Rico has short grey/blonde hair, glasses, and wears the Stationary Guard uniform.12 Originally skeptical of Eren and his credibility, she eventually comes to acknowledge him as a useful ally but still regards him as a threat, testifying against him at his trial. Despite her stoic nature, she appears to care greatly about her comrades, frequently reminding Eren that the people risking their lives for him have families and personalities, and that she doesn't wish for them to "die in vain." She becomes emotional when the mission is successful, as she is glad that her squad's dying efforts were not wasted. ; Erwin Smith (エルヴィン・スミス Eruvin Sumisu) : Voiced by: Daisuke Ono15 (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum10 (English) :: Commander of the Survey Corps, who led the last mission before the fall of Wall Maria. After realizing that a traitor is hidden among the military ranks, he leads the 57th expedition with the secret objective of exposing and capturing it, hiding its true purpose from all the cadets and even from his most trusted subordinates.20When Eren is kidnapped by Bertolt and Reiner, he leads a team to rescue him, having his right arm eaten by a Titan in the occasion. Aside from being a cunning strategist, Erwin is also a skilled soldier, able to fell a Titan even after losing his arm. However, a battered and bloody Erwin is taken to King Fritz, but at this time he has removed himself as a member of the Survey Corps. ; Zoë Hange (ハンジ・ゾエ Hanji Zoe)d : Voiced by: Romi Park15 (Japanese), Jessica Calvello9 (English) :: Hange is a scientist in the Survey Corps who studies the Titans.14 Hange shows little fear when interacting with them, and is thus ecstatic when initially meeting Eren. Hange had a strong hatred against Titans until the discovery of Ilse Langnar's notebook provided some new insight into how the Titans may be able to think. Hange also provides the special weapons they use, such as a barrel that fires multiple grappling hooks to capture Titans alive. After Erwin steps down, Hange becomes commander of the Survey Corps in his stead. On his blog, Isayama responded to a question regarding Hange's gender by responding "Perhaps gender is better left unstated" (性別は明言しない方がよさそうだ Seibetsu wa meigen-shinai kata ga yo-sa-sōda),.17 In the anime, Hange is depicted as female, and in the manga there is an illustration of Hange in feminine clothing in the fifth tankōbon volume.5 ; Mike Zacharius (ミケ・ザカリアス Mike Zakariasu, alt. Miche Zacharius14) : Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Jason Douglas (English) :: "Survey Corps squad leader. He has a peculiar habit of snorting and sniffing people when he meets them for the first time.14 Since he does this, it isn't surprising that his sense of smell is also incredibly sharp, being able to detect faint aromas as well as the scents of Titans making his ability useful for tracking. His strength is second to Levi among the Survey Corps squad leaders. When Wall Rosé is breached by the Titans he used himself as a decoy to distract the Titans and allow his fellow soldiers to escape by single handedly engaging nine Titans simultaneously in battle. Although being severely injured, he manages to defeat five of the Titans, before he is approached by the Beastly Titan, who strips him of his Vertical Maneuvering Equipment. Immobilized and at a disadvantage, he is then killed by the remaining Titans. ; Ilse Langnar (イルゼ・ラングナー Iruze Rangunā) : Voiced by: Sachi Kokuryu :: Ilse is a former member of the Survey Corps who died on duty. Before she died, she took detailed notes of her experiences outside the Walls, including her encounter with a Titan who seemed to have known who Ymir was and revered the youth, mistaking Ilse for her, before realizing his mistake and killing her. Her story is recounted in the special chapter and OVA, "Ilse's Notebook" (イルゼの手帳 Iruze no Techō). ; Dita Ness (ディータ・ネス Dīta Nesu) : Voiced by: Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japanese), Jonathan Brooks (English) :: Member of the Survey Corps tasked with breeding the horses used by them, he is killed by the Female Titan in the 57th expedition. ; Moblit Berner (モブリット・バーナー Moburitto Bānā) : Voiced by: Rintarō Nishi (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)25 :: Second-in-command of Hange's scouting group who often points out his commanding officer's strange behavior and protects her from her own eccentricities.25 ; Nanaba (ナナバ) : Voiced by: Asami Shimoda (Japanese), Lydia Mackay (English) :: An androgynous member of the Survey Corps who acts as the Squad Leader of Krista Lenz's unit, she is killed by the Titans while trying to save Gelgar. Special Operations Squadedit The Survey Corps Special Operations Squad (調査兵団特別作戦班 Chōsa Heidan Tokubetsu Sakusen-han) is a squad of elite soldiers hand-picked by Levi. ; Levi (リヴァイ Rivai) : Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Matthew Mercer9 (English) :: He is known as humanity's most powerful soldier and head of an elite squad in the Survey Corps. Hange remarks that he is a bit of a "clean freak".18 While it is said that he is blunt and unapproachable, it is noted that he has a strong respect for authority, structure and discipline. Despite his strict nature he cares very much for his underlings and team mates. He was shown to be deeply affected by the deaths of his Special Operations squad.[volume & issue needed] The sidestory Attack on Titan: A Choice With No Regrets focuses on Levi's origins, revealing that he was part of a band of thieves using the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment to commit crimes before he is scouted by Erwin to join the army. Captain Ackerman later notes that the capture of Eren and Krista has to do with Levi, whom he refers to as "Levi Ackerman". Levi was modeled after the Watchmen character Rorschach19 and is named after a child Isayama noticed in the documentary Jesus Camp.20 ; Eld Jinn (エルド・ジン Erudo Jin, alt. "Eld Gin"15) : Voiced by: Susumu Chiba (Japanese), Vic Mignogna2115 (English) :: Deputy leader of the Survey Corps Special Ops. Eren notes he has 14 kills and 32 assists.15 He has a calm demeanor. After the Female Titan is initially devoured, he leads the Squad to protect Eren in their retreat but when the Female Titan reappears, he has the Squad attack her, but she bites his head off and spits it out.21 ; Oluo Bozado (オルオ・ボザド Oruo Bozado, alt. "Oruo Bozad"15) : Voiced by: Shinji Kawada (Japanese), Chris Smith15 (English) :: Bozado is a soldier who is introduced with 39 Titan kills and 9 assists.15 He is depicted as arrogant and boastful, although there is a running gag that whenever he is bragging while on his horse, he literally bites his tongue.1517 Despite helping disable the regenerated Female Titan, he is eventually punched and killed by her.21 ; Petra Ral (ペトラ・ラル Petora Raru, alt. "Petra Rall"15) : Voiced by: Natsuki Aikawa (Japanese), Caitlin Glass915 (English) :: She is a skilled and experienced warrior, introduced with having killed 58 Titans (10 solo, 48 assists).15 She too is killed by the regenerated Female Titan, after trying to flee and getting kicked into a tree.21 Levi later learns from her father that she had feelings for him. ; Günther Schultz (グンタ・シュルツ Gunta Shurutsu) : Voiced by: Kōzō Mito (Japanese), Brett Weaver15 (English) :: Günther is another soldier with a high Titan kill record, with 47 kills, 7 solo. On the 57th expedition to the lands outside the wall, he is killed during the retreat in the Forest by a Scout who was the Female Titan.21 Military Police Brigadeedit The Military Police Brigade (憲兵団 Kenpeidan) is composed of elite soldiers assigned to protect the king and enforce law at the capital. Most trainees dream of joining the Military Police because it gives them a chance to live within the safety of the innermost wall, however, only the top ten of each training class is eligible to join; ironically this means that the most skilled soldiers are the ones least likely to ever encounter Titans. Unlike those in the Survey Corps and Garrison Regiment, most of the Brigade members lack actual fighting experience against Titans, and are thus surprised when the Female Titan had a rampage in Stohess District. ; Nile Dok (ナイル・ドーク Nairu Dōku, alt. "Nile Dawk"14) : Voiced by: Anri Katsu (Japanese), Ian Sinclair21 (English) :: Commander of the Military Police Brigade. During Eren's tribunal, Nile wanted Eren to be handed to the Military Police Brigade and executed, believing his presence may cause a civil war but Supreme Commander Darius gave him to Commander Erwin and the Survey Corps. When the Female Titan suddenly appeared within Wall Sheena, Nile angrily demands an explanation from Erwin, suspecting he is planning a coup. Bur after learning about Erwin's plans, he decides to help by ordering the Military Police to assist the Survey Corps in capturing the Female Titan.25 In a later chapter, Nile complains about Erwin asking him to accompany him to the capital in Wall Sheena. The latter has his reasons and tries to encourage Nile to remember their training back in the Survey Corps. Erwin asks him about the Military Police's involvement in Pastor Nick's death. Nile denies any involvement with his branch, admitting he doesn't know what the central branch is up to these days. He is worried for both Erwin and his family being put in further danger as well as his position. Nile later begins to show awareness in both Erwin's plans and the Central MP branch's true motive.59 It appears that he has betrayed Erwin and turned him in to Fritz. However, it is later revealed he has actually been helping Erwin and the Survey Corps. He knows that Fritz is a mere puppet ruler in Rod's place. Nile warns Erwin along with the others they must tread carefully from now on.61 ; Marlowe Freudenberg (マルロ・フロイデンベルク, Maruro Furoidenberuku) alt. "Marlo" : Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)23 :: Marlowe is introduced during the Raid of Stohess District storyline as a Military Police member who is given a bit of leadership responsibility. Although he is aware of the corruption in the organization and desires to reform it, he is unable to stand up against two corrupt superiors who are selling guns to black marketers. Annie respects his idealism since he reminds her of Eren, and encourages Marlowe to keep gathering his strength.23 In the anime series, his name is Marlo Sand (マルロ・サンド Maruro Sando).23 On patrol, he defends the Survey Corps, stating they had just caught a Titan which is something no one else in the other military factions has done. They are caught by Levi's squad and taken into the forests. Marlowe wants to help them out, but Levi refuses stating they can't be trusted. He and Hitch are left in Jean's custody. Deciding to test him, Jean gets into a brief fist fight with Marlowe. After a while, Jean decides he can be trusted and Marlowe's want for justice is similar to Eren's own. ; Hitch Dreyse (ヒッチ・ドリス Hitchi Dorisu) : Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English)23 :: A member of Military Police who joined to benefit from the corruption within the organization. A sarcastic hedonist, she is rather lazy and tends to mock her colleagues. Hitch is jealous of Annie which Boris suspects given her attitude.23 Unlike Annie, who was able to join the Military Police due to being the top ten of her class, Hitch only got in the Military Police by having an improper relationship with a superior in order to gain a favorable position. Despite her attitude, Hitch also cares about her colleagues when she was able to convinced two corrupt superiors to let Marlowe go after the latter tried to stop them for selling guns to black marketers. After she and Marlowe are captured by Levi's group, Hitch learns where Annie really is and she is left in Jean's custody. When she saw Marlowe getting hurt, Hitch tried to intervene by attacking Jean. However, Marlowe stops her, stating that he was just testing him.23 ; Boris Feulner (ボリス・フォイルナー Borisu Foirunā) : Voiced by: Yūichi Karasuma (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English)23 :: One of the nicer members of Military Police who is kind to Annie. Boris respects her since Annie fought during the Battle of Trost, therefore she is the only member in the squad who has a combat experience and had an actual encounter with Titans. However, he doesn't like Hitch's misconduct towards Annie and quickly points out her flaws. While Boris is aware of the corruption within the Military Police, he chooses to accept that it's part of the system. When Marlowe declares his ambition to reform the system by rising through the top, he unenthusiastically wishes him good luck.23 ; Djel Sanes (ジェル・サネス Jeru Sanesu) :: A member from the Military Police Brigade. He is part of the first squad and comes from the interior Capital. Sanes was introduced when he informs the Survey Corp that a robber came into the room Pastor Nick is being held and murdered him. Hange suspects foul play and notices signs of torture on the Pastor's body, so she decides to interrogate the military guards. She concludes that Sanes along with his partner had tortured Nick. Sanes is later seen being led to the location of where Eren and Historia are being held by Dimo Reeves on a horse carriage. The horse slips and the carriage along with Sanes fall into the deep trench below them. It is shown that Hange and Levi caught him before he fell to his death, and brought his unconscious body to an unknown location. Sanes is last seen tied to a chair in a room with Hange and Levi, with a tray of surgical equipment in front of him. Under torture, Sanes finally confesses to why the Brigade has done what they did to protect the government. He knew they saw Pastor Nick's Wall Cult idealisms were too distracting and the technology created by welders, along with people knowing too much information and considered possible threats concerned them. Sanes claims they did what was necessary to keep order and those whom tried to escape were quickly dealt with. He taunts Hange and Levi that his comrades will avenge him. Later on when they return after he watches one of his comrades also be led off for tortune and they threaten him with more torture, Sanes finally confesses that the Reiss family are the true royal family that has been in power for the last 100 years. Other charactersedit ; Grisha Yeager (グリシャ・イェーガー Gurisha Yēgā)a : Voiced by: Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japanese), Chris Hury10 (English) :: Father of Eren and foster father of Mikasa. He is a renowned doctor who was well respected in the District of Shiganshina after he saved the village from a mysterious viral epidemic by developing vaccines.3 He also provides a medical house call service to the people of Shiganshina and to various towns in addition to having a network of contacts within the Corps of the Shiganshina district. After the fall of Wall Maria in the year 845, having been assumed to be in hiding, Grisha is later revealed to be a Titan Shifter, and he was intentionally killed by Eren after administering the series of chemicals and amnesiacs that allowed his son to manifest his Titan form in order to pass to him the special power he obtained upon devouring Freida Reiss.62 But before his death, Grisha tells Eren that he hid a secret which he refers to as the "truth" in the basement of their family home.3 Later on, Eren discovers the truth of his father's deception and feels betrayed by his actions.63 ; Kalura Yeager (カルラ・イェーガー Karura Yēgā, alt. Carla Jaegera) : Voiced by: Yoshino Takamori (Japanese), Jessica Cavanagh10 (English) :: Mother of Eren and foster mother of Mikasa. She was in opposition to Eren's decision to join the Survey Corps and tried to get Mikasa to change his mind. 1When her town is attacked, she becomes trapped under the Yeager family home from debris of Wall Maria. Eren and Mikasa try to save her, although her lower body was already crushed and she entrusted them to Hannes to save. As they flee, Eren looked on as she is picked up by a nearby Titan and eaten.21 ; Lord Bart (バルト侯 Baruto-kō, alt. "Wald"8) : Voiced by: Kōsuke Takaguchi (Japanese), Barry Yandell8 (English) :: Original anime character. He is a Noble in the District of Marquis and friend of Pyxis, who challenges him to leisurely games of chess. In the anime, as Pyxis makes to leave upon learning of the invasion of Trost in the year 850, he tries to prevent him from going to the battlefield and instead have Pyxis and his men stay and protect him and his property, viewing the lowly commoners being attacked as trash. ; Marcel (マルセル Maruseru, originally named Berwick (ベリック Beriku)) :: Childhood friend of Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun. He was eaten by Ymir when she was still a feral Titan. ; Rod Reiss (ロッド・レイス Roddo Reisu) :: The father of Historia Reiss whom had an affair with her mother. It is revealed that during Historia's childhood, he had intended to bring her and her mother to live with him, but members of the Wall Cult interfere with Captain Ackerman and his faction. After her mother is killed before her eyes, her father renames her Krista Lenz and tells her to go into hiding in a refugee camp. Later, it is revealed that the Reiss family is the true Royal Family of Wall Sheena with Rod being the true king while King Fritz was used as a figurehead. He is reunited with Historia and apologizes for his actions. It was in the rebuilt chapel, Rod finally tells Eren the truth of his father's deception in the murder of his eldest daughter Frieda that lead to this.63 ; Historia's mother (ヒストリアの母 Hisutoria no haha) :: A servant to the Reiss family who raised Historia on a farm on the Reiss's estate within Wall Sheena. She is emotionally distant from Historia, who often recalls that her mother stated she wished she had killed her. She would often leave Historia on her own and go into town in fine clothing. After the fall of Wall Maria, she and Historia are told by Lord Reiss that they are to leave the estate for safety. However, the members of the Wall Cult confront them, and Historia's mother disavows her own child, just before she is killed by the cultists. In her dying breaths, she continues to confess that she wished Historia was never born, making Historia realize how her illegitimate birth was such a curse for the Reiss family along with her maternal relatives. ; King Fritz (フリッツ Furittsu) :: King Fritz is the ruler of Wall Sheena who is spoken about by different characters. What people do not know is that King Fritz is actually a puppet ruler working for Rod Reiss. He first appears in the Uprising Arc during a conference with four other people where one of them is a member of the Military Police Brigade. Fritz does not wear his crown during this conference, but instead leaves it on the table beside him along with a bottle of alcohol. He is later exposed by the Survey Corps with the help of Nile Dok and Commander Pyxis, at which time the followers of Fritz demand answers regarding the whereabouts of Rod Reiss. ; Pastor Nick (ニック司祭 Nikku-shisai) : Voiced by: Tomohisa Asō (Japanese), Francis Henry (English)25 :: Pastor Nick is a religious leader within the Walls who heads a cult that believes that the Walls are sacred. This is evident when he refuses any modifications to be done to the Walls. When he learns about Eren's ability to transform into a Titan, he advocates for his execution. After he is captured by the Survey Corps, Pastor Nick experiences first hand the suffering of the families forced to evacuate because of the suspected breach of Wall Rosé. While he refuses to reveal any secrets he knows of the Walls, Nick suggests that the Survey Corps talk to Historia about it since her birth family holds the knowledge they seek. Later on, Pastor Nick is found dead and Hange questions a couple of the members of the Military Police Brigade. Soon the Survey Corps suspect that he was tortured and murdered by one of the corrupt members because he refused to betray the Corps to their king. Hange felt guilty for what happened to Pastor Nick since she was partially responsible to protect him.2425 ; Dimo Reeves (ディモ・リーブス Dimo Rībusu) :: A merchant who owns a company named after him. He was introduced trying to flee with his packages intact when the titans breached Wall Rose. However, a menacing threat from Mikasa forced Reeves to move his cart from the tunnel to let the villagers escape to the safety of Wall Sheena. He was later seen in Ch.54 when Levi and the other Survey Corps confront him. On top of the wall, Reeves tries to explain himself but Levi offers him assistance. However, he must keep the terms of their agreement, including his willingness to help the Survey Corps when they need supplies from him. Reeves agrees to Levi's terms, knowing that they can save what's left of Humanity. However, Dimo is killed by Captain Ackerman when he sees through their plan and realize that he was working with them. ; Flegel Reeves (フレーゲル・リーブス Furēgeru Rībusu) :: Dimo's son and heir to his business. He joins his father in their plan to deliver Historia and Eren to the Military and watches his father being killed by Captain Ackerman, staying hidden to save himself, and joins the Survey Corps' plan to overthrow the monarchy. ; Frieda Reiss (フリーダ・レイス Furīda Reisu) :: A woman who has appeared in both Eren's dream and Historia's flashback. She is first seen in Eren's dream when he sees her through her own perspective. The woman is later seen in Historia's flashback. She teaches Historia how to read and tells her to become a kind person. When she revealed she wants to be like the woman, she tells Historia that her way is not very good for girls like her and then proceeds to manipulate her memory, telling Historia to forget about her, until she sees her again. She is later revealed to be a Titan Shifter, Rod's eldest daughter, and Historia's older half-sister, Frieda, who was killed and eaten by Grisha Yeager during the fall of Wall Maria when she and her family took refuge in a church. She also had the power to control Titans at will, but was killed by Grisha before she could learn to use it, and Grisha in turn transfered this power to Eren when he intentionally let his son eat him as a Titan.62 ; Captain Kenny Ackerman (ケニー・アッカーマン隊長 Kenī Akkāman-taichō) :: Serving directly under the Reiss family, he was the man who killed Historia's mother before her and reappears to pick up Historia and Eren, seeing through the Survey Corps's plan to stage a revolution. He and their unit use Vertical Maneuvering Equipments specialized to kill humans instead of Titans, in order to maintain order inside the walls. He is a relative of Mikasa's mother and apparently has some connection with Levi, who share the same surname as him. Later, Levi admits that he once lived with the alleged serial killer known as Kenny the Ripper (切り裂きケニー Kirisaki Kenī), and just as he and a member of the Survey Corps is attacked by Captain Ackerman, Levi calls him Kenny. He is also related to Levi. Titansedit The Titans (巨人 Kyojin) are the primary antagonists of the series. They are giant creatures that resemble male nude humans in form, although lacking reproductive organs and genetalia.4 They can range in height from 3 to 15 meters (9.8–49.2 ft). Despite their enormous strength and toughness, Titans' bodies are unnaturally light for their size. Their primary objective is to kill and eat humans, as they show no interest in attacking other animals. However, they do not require food or drink. They have hard skin and regenerative abilities, and can only be killed by causing a deep incision at the nape of the neck. They have high body temperatures, causing them to emit steam.4 Over the course of the series, some of the Titans, referred to as Abnormal (奇行種 Kikō-shū), show signs of intelligence and it is later revealed that some humans, such as Eren, are able to transform into Titans.2 The transformation is triggered by a self-inflicted wound but also requires having a clear, specific goal in mind.[episode needed]While in this form, the human's normal body rests in the nape of the neck, connected via masses of muscular tissue.2 Later it is revealed that feral Titans can be controlled by some kind of rare power only seen on few sentient Titans and so far only Eren and the Beastly Titan are confirmed to have this ability, while it is hinted that the Female Titan possesses it as well.[volume & issue needed] ; Colossus Titan (超大型巨人 Chō-ōgata Kyojin, alt. "Colossal Titan"4) :: The largest Titan ever encountered, having first appeared in the year 845 outside the District of Shiganshina to breach its gate. It is approximately 60 meters (200 ft)9 with a physical appearance resembling a humanoid being without any skin, exposing muscles and connective tissue. Unlike the regular Titans, it does not show an interest in consuming humans and it also shows intellect, easily sweeping away the cannon artillery on top of the wall of Trost. It appears and disappears suddenly, and exudes large clouds of steam, which constantly pours from most parts of its body.4 Later it is revealed that the Colossus Titan is Bertolt Hoover's Titan transformation. ; The Titan that ate Kalura (カルラを捕食した巨人 Karura o hosoku-shita Kyojin) :: A 14–15 meters (46–49 ft) tall Titan with an eerie permanent smile that eats Eren's mother.2 It reappears when the Survey Corps leads an assault to retrieve Eren after he, Krista, and Ymir are kidnapped by Bertolt and Reiner. It is during this time that Eren suddenly develops the ability to control Titans through voice, and inadvertently orders the various Titans to kill the one who killed his mother.50 ; Armored Titan (鎧の巨人 Yoroi no Kyojin) :: A 15 meters (49 ft) Abnormal Titan that destroyed the inner gate of Shiganshina, allowing the other Titans to breach Wall Maria and force humans into Wall Rosé.2 It seems much more athletic than the other Titans, as it can sprint and tackle, using this attack to destroy the gate. Its entire body is covered in protective armor plating except for some weak points at its joints, which were used by Mikasa to damage it during its fight with Eren.44 Later, it is revealed that the Armored Titan is Reiner Braun, who defeated Eren with Bertolt's help before the duo escape, taking the unconscious Eren and Ymir with them.[volume & issue needed] In a post on his blog, author Hajime Isayama stated that the Armored Titan's physique was based on that of professional wrestler and mixed martial artist Brock Lesnar.22 ; "Rogue Titan" :: This is the Titan form of Eren Yeager. It is approximately 15-meter (49 ft), sports hair that grows long enough to graze his shoulders, and has elongated ears and an elongated tongue. Compared to the other Titans, Eren's Titan form is more physically fit than the other Titans. ; Sawney and Bean (ソニーとビーン Sonī to Bīn, alt. "Sawney and Beane"15) : Sawney Voiced by: Jonathan C. Osborne15 : Beane Voiced by: Cris George15 :: A 4-meter (13 ft) Titan and a 7-meter (23 ft) tall Titan captured by Eren for Hange's studies. With them, she discovers that Titans require sunlight to operate, as Sonny seems to become lethargic without sunlight, but Bean appears to still be active to some extent. In the anime, Hange reveals they were named after Sawney Bean, the leader of a clan of cannibals who hunted and ate their victims before the authorities found and exterminated them.15 Both are killed by Annie Leonhart.24 ; Female Titan (女型の巨人 Megata no Kyojin) :: A 14-meter (46 ft) Titan with a previously unheard of feminine body structure, lean muscles, and no skin. The Feamle Titan encountered during the 57th expedition to Wall Maria. She possesses human intelligence, knowing to protect the nape of her neck when attacked, and knowledge of hand-to-hand combat,18 Leading other Titans, she attacks the expedition forces in search of Eren, and slaughters her opposition, yet somehow spares Armin.19 She has the ability to regenerate and harden parts of her body during battle.2021 Her true identity is revealed to be Annie Leonhart.23 ; Beastly Titan (獣の巨人 Kemono no Kyojin) :: This 17-meter (56 ft) Titan first appears within Wall Rosé, and has more of a Bigfoot-like appearance than the other Titans, with a body covered in hair, a simian face, and incredibly long and thin arms. He is also highly intelligent compared to the other Titans, and even has the ability to speak eloquently in the human language, using it to command other Titans. He also has the unique ability to function at night, when most Titans become docile. He expresses interest in the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, daintily stripping Mike of his gear so he may study it before allowing his fellow Titans to devour the soldier. The Beastly Titan also uses his long ape-like arms to easily scale the Walls as if rock climbing, and can hurl large boulders with high accuracy. Though uninterested in eating people itself, the Beastly Titan is indifferent towards the well-being of mankind and allows human consumption. According to Ymir, there must be some kind of connection between Reiner, Bertolt, and the Beastly Titan as she claims that they showed no surprise when it first appeared before them. ; Hidden Titan (幻の巨人 Maboroshi no Kyojin) :: This Titan is discovered by Mikasa to be immured within Wall Sheena. It appears to have no skin and is of similar size to the Colossus Titan, as a large chunk of the wall is removed but Mikasa can only see a portion of its face. Armin suggests that the Walls were constructed using the Titan's hardening powers. ; The Ragako Village Titan (ラガコ村の巨人 Ragako-mura no Kyojin) :: A Titan found within Ragako Village, the hometown of Connie Springer that was abandoned after the Walls were breached. It is discovered in the ruins of Connie's house, with limbs too thin to be able to move. When it sees Connie, it attempts to speak to him. Hange later deduces that the Titan is actually Connie's mother, having been turned into a Titan after being eaten by one, much like Eren. While the rest of the Titans in Ragako are slaughtered by the military, Connie's mother is taken in by Hange to be analyzed. ; Titan encountered by Ilse (イルゼが遭遇した巨人 Iruze ga sōgū-shita Kyojin) :: This Titan is the one that Ilse Langnar encountered in the woods. In her records, she notes that the Titan spoke and said "Ymir Person" (ユミルのたみ Yumiru no Tami) and "Miss Ymir" (ユミルさま Yumiru-sama), until the Titan realized she was not Ymir and ate her head. However, it stored her remaining corpse in a hollow tree, and treated the area as a sacred ground. Later, the Titan was killed by Levi, who was saving Oluo. Category:Anime Category:TV shows